marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 19
(Story) | StoryTitle1 = Prisoners of the Pharaoh | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker1_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist1_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer1_1 = Artie Simek | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis1 = While studying an Egyptian exhibit, Reed Richards reads off a hyroglyphic about a substance which apparently restored the blindness of a pharoh during a mostly unrecorded era of the Egyptian empire. Telling Alicia of this discovery the Fantastic Four decide to use Dr. Doom's time machine to travel into the past and retrieve this element in order to restore Alicia's vision. There the FF are attacked by an Egyptian army that take them prisoner when their powers fail them. Brought before their master, the Pharoh known as Rama-Tut, the FF learn that he is a time traveler from the year 3000 who came to this time because his future was one without conflict and adventure and he had grown bored. He explains that upon arriving in Egyptian times, he lost his vision but soon restored it with a radioactive isotope from his ship and was able to conquor the area and rule. Hoping to entice the Fantastic Four to travel back in time he planted the hyroglyphic so that he may battle the historic figures. Making Sue his "queen" and putting the other members of the Four into slavery, all seems lost until the Thing spontaneously returns to normal. Escaping he is able to get a hold of Rama-Tut's Diod-Ray and free Sue, however the radiation from the weapon returns him to his Thing-form. Freeing the others, the FF bust up Rama-Tut's operation forcing him to flee in his time ship, leaving the FF to find the isotope that could restore Alicia's vision. However, upon traveling through Dr. Doom's time machine, Reed realizes that it won't transport radioactive substances, and so they return from their mission empty handed. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: *Various Ancient Egyptians * * * * Locations:'' * ** *** **** ** ** (Upstate New York) * Great Sphinx in Ancient Egypt (approximately 2960 BC) * '''Items: * * Vehicles: * * *Rama-Tut's Time Ship | Notes = * Mister Fantastic and the Thing last appeared in ''Avengers'' #1; Both appear next in ''Avengers'' #1.5. * The Invisible Girl last appeared in ''Avengers'' #1; She appears next in ''Strange Tales'' #114. * The Human Torch last appeared in ''Strange Tales'' #113; He appears next in ''Strange Tales'' #114. * Rama-Tut appears next in ''Cable'' (Vol 1) #57. * The events in ''Doctor Strange'' Vol 2 #53, ''West Coast Avengers'' Vol 2 #22, ''Rise of Apocalypse'' #3 and ''Rise of Apocalypse'' #4 all take place between the events depicted in this story. *Fan letter by Steve Gerber * This story is reprinted in Giant-Size Avengers #2 and Essential Fantastic Four #1. * This issue features a letters page: Fantastic Four Fan Page. A fan letter is published from future Marvel writer Steve Gerber. | Trivia = * This issue contains a full page, full color cover reproduction advertisment for X-Men #1. The Special Announcement Section also advertises the publication of Avengers #1. | Recommended = | Links = *http://www.ffplaza.com/library/?issue=ff19 }}